


I'm Only Sleeping

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus just wants to sleep, but when you share a bed with Harry Potter, that can occasionally be an impossible dream.





	I'm Only Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally for my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics  


* * *

"Mmmphh." Remus yawned, wondering just who was so insistent in rousing him. Feeling a strong arm roll him onto his back, he whimpered and pulled a pillow over his head to block the invading rays of sun streaming through his window. 

"Nuh-uh, sleepyhead." The strong arm pulled the pillow from his head and Remus pried one eye open, staring into Harry's face, which was stretched into a ridiculously happy grin. "Good morning!" he chirped. 

"Five more minutes." 

"No more minutes." Harry toyed with the elastic band at Remus's waist. "I'm bored." 

Harry's voice was near a whine, but because it was still gravely from sleep, Remus felt his cock stir appreciatively. 

"Oh, _good morning_!" exclaimed Harry, noticing. "Eat this." 

Harry shoved something past Remus's lips and Remus was shocked by a burst of mint. "What was that for?" 

"Because your breath stinks in the morning. You can't possibly expect me to kiss you with wolfy breath, can you?" He rolled his eyes and Remus cursed him for being so ridiculously chipper in the morning. A moment later when Harry placed kisses along his jaw, mumbling about how sexy stubble was, Remus graciously forgave him. 

Those soft lips soon claimed Remus's own and he tried making his tongue move against Harry's, though it was still sluggish from hours of inactivity. When Harry pulled back, green eyes unframed by glasses, lips already slightly swollen, Remus's breath caught. A moment later, Harry began undoing the buttons on Remus's pyjama top, chuckling softly. "Are you laughing at me?" asked Remus, mock-indignantly. 

"Well, you're the one wearing fuddy-duddy pyjamas, while your devastatingly handsome, young lover sleeps naked. I've every right to laugh." Harry cocked his head to one side and trailed a hand down Remus's exposed chest. 

Remus grumbled, but moved slightly so he could shrug off his pyjama top. "You young people know nothing about _mystery_." 

"So, you're saying you'd rather I not sleep naked?" Harry's hand was playing at Remus's waistband again. 

Remus laughed. "Let's not get crazy here." He arched his hips so Harry could slide down the bottoms. 

Harry sat on the back of his legs, admiring Remus, chewing lightly on his lower lip. "Time for a proper good morning then?" 

"Ask properly," Remus chided. 

Dipping his head slightly to gaze at Remus under lowered lashes, he asked in low voice, "Professor Lupin, may I please give you a proper good morning?" Harry arched one of his eyebrows. 

"Better," Remus managed to say, shocked at how turned on he could get simply by hearing Harry's voice. 

Harry grinned and swooped down for another kiss. Remus's tongue was just waking up when Harry moved down his neck, tracing patterns as he went. Harry's hair tickled Remus's nose and he leaned in for a better smell. When Harry then climbed on top of him, Remus groaned as their erections rubbed together. Harry nudged Remus's legs open with his knee and moved down his chest, catching Remus's nipple. He lightly teased Remus with his tongue for a moment before grazing the flesh with his teeth, making Remus gasp. 

Continuing down Remus's body, Harry took a moment to nuzzle his face to Remus's stomach and inhaled deeply. "I love this part of you," he said, caressing Remus's hipbone and placing a circle of kisses around his lover's belly button. "I love every part of you." Harry's small, pink tongue darted out, licking its way down the trail of hair. 

Harry positioned his mouth over Remus's erect cock, his mouth half-open, but making no contact. Instead, he exhaled, sending out hot puff of air that caused all of the nerve endings in Remus's body to stand on end. He peered at Harry, who was meeting his gaze and smiling cheekily. 

"You do this just to torture me." 

"I admit it's a bonus. But that's not all I had in mind." Harry ran his tongue up and down the shaft, shifting a bit so his hand could cup Remus's balls. He then took the entire length into his warm, wet mouth and Remus let his head loll back, as waves of pleasure took over. Harry moved up and down rhythmically, while using his tongue to trace patterns along Remus's cock. 

When Remus gathered enough strength to pull his head up again, he noticed that Harry's free hand was pumping madly at his own cock. The feel of Harry's mouth, seeing his cock disappear in and out of that lovely mouth, and watching the other man's actions nearly drove Remus over the edge. Harry groaned then, the sound reverberating against his skin. "God," Remus managed. At that, Harry pulled his head up to stare at him and Remus nearly screamed. "Don't...stop...Harry. _Please_ ," he gasped. 

Harry smiled, still stroking himself. Half-whispering, he teased, "I love your smart guy talk." Bending his head again, he began sucking on Remus's painfully hard prick again. 

Remus felt the heat pool at his groin and knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Hands scrabbling at Harry's shoulders, he chanted, "Harry, Oh God, I love you, Iloveyou, please, oh, right there, right _there_. Christ!" Harry's tongue swirled around the head of his cock. "Fuck yes, oh God, please make me come, Harry. Oh! God! Oh, God, I want to shoot down your throat, holy _fuck_." Harry moaned loudly and Remus shuddered, spurting into Harry's mouth, feeling warm moisture hit his shin, as Harry came at the same moment. 

Harry slowly licked Remus's shaft, as Remus tried regulating his breathing. A minute later, Harry's head popped up and he grinned widely. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, he performed a quick cleaning spell on the sheets and both of their bodies, before snuggling his head into Remus's chest. 

"Well. That definitely woke me up," said Remus. 

"Mmm." Harry yawned and closed his eyes. "I think I'll go back to sleep now." 

Harry never saw the pillow hit him in the face. 


End file.
